memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bell'Orso
Welcome Disambigs Btw, when moving articles and creating disambiguation pages, please make sure that you clean up the links afterward to ensure that they all link to the appropriate articles. When you changed the names on the different "Arin" characters, you left all of the links pointing to the disambiguation page. Thanks. -- sulfur 13:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) See that note above from earlier this year? Please take a moment to read it anew. There was a lot of cleanup on the "USS Vesta" article after you arbitrarily made it a disambig page. -- sulfur 20:03, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Further to disambiguation pages, check out the changes I made here to your disambiguation page for "USS Sparrow". We're trying to simplify the way the pages are presented, and make them useful to both readers and editors. This means that the only links should be the disambiguation links, and those links should show what the actual link is. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 16:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Bell: Can you check out the top two comments in this section please? When you turned Taryl into a disambig page, you neglected to clean up any of the incoming links. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 12:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Again. See above. Please clean up the INCOMING LINKS TO THE DISAMBIG PAGE. -- sulfur (talk) 17:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright, this is time #6. Seriously. Don't just move stuff and change the source into disambiguation pages. Actually fix the incoming links. It's really not that tough to do. -- sulfur (talk) 12:28, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Categories without links/conetent hi, i don't know if you missed the discussion about the new category tree, but i saw you create some new categories today -- you apparently missed the main point of why we discussed it. this is a detail about all categories, not just the new structure we were discussing. i pointed out that expanding categorizations depended on using proper links, content and sort keys -- so i became somewhat confused when i saw that you have created BLANK categories - with no proper links, categorization or content. Pretty Please, With Sugar On Top, Stop Creating Blank Categories. is there another way i could ask? - Captain MKB 01:05, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek mapping project Hey Bell'Orso. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active contributor on Memory Beta, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:41, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Link corrections Hi Bell'Orso. You beat me to it again ;) I got called away as I hit "publish" on the unnamed type-7 shuttlecraft article and when I got back I noticed my error. Too late, it seems. Thanks for "cleaning up" after me again. -- Cyfa (talk) 19:13, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Heh! Yeah, I really wanted to stay away and let you do your thing, but redlinks to such well-known topics just compel me to correct the error. But now I think I'm gonna work on "Mitrios" instead. Moving it to a disambiguated name and turning the original into a disambig page, etc. Last time I did that I never did any cleanup afterwards, so this'll be a test for me to see if I've got it down this time. I'll know I failed once Sulfur starts complaining again. - Bell'Orso (talk) 19:23, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Scratch that. Apparently, it's policy to have the shuttle keep its pure name as the page title where possible and have the disambig page have " (disambiguation)" in the title instead, so I just created the disambig page. - Bell'Orso (talk) 19:41, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Note to myself: contrary to the above, bare links are apparently preferable for disambiguation pages. The above-mentioned project is therefor now being undertaken. - Bell'Orso (talk) 18:49, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Galaxy X image Hey, where's that image from? you know why i am asking, i hope -- Captain MKB 22:23, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Gah! I thought it was from the Star Trek Fact Files, just like the side view of the standard Galaxy class also on this wiki, but looking at it again it seems someone actually took a scan of that and 'shopped it. Sorry. Haven't actually looked at my Fact Files in ages. Took 'em out today to try and cite some images this wiki has from there, but couldn't find this view of the Galaxy X. :But the one you uploaded doesn't look right either. In fact, your version looks like a 'shopped version of the standard Galaxy class taken from the TNG Tech Manual (unless the Galaxy X actually appeared in there, will have to check). The Fact Files orthos schematics are always colored on a black background. - Bell'Orso (talk) 23:12, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::i have a third party source, the Ex Astris Scientia has that B&W image credited to Fact Files. Theyre usually pretty accurate there, the image sources. the only catch is it won't tell me which issue --- Captain MKB 23:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I thought your version looked familiar. I had actually taken my version off of there as well, but it seems that it's just one of Bernd's personal 'shops. However, your version has definitely been altered as well. Looking at its lines again, it might well have been traced from a Fact Files schematic, but as I said, those were differently colored (that is, a different color for side view, front view, top view, etc.) lines on black background. I've never found un-shopped scans of the Fact Files schematics for the Galaxy X, only for some other vessels. And I have been looking for years. - Bell'Orso (talk) 23:29, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::i feel like there might be a rarer version of Fact Files, or Bernd's reference might be a typo. there are a lot of european publications that republish other books, this might be such a case -- some sort of rare fact files print run with b&w images? otherwise we're just without an official version of the image. all these ones on the net come from third parties. -- Captain MKB 00:29, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't think so. I think he just doesn't bother to mention that the images have been retouched/color-corrected, since that is irrelevant for his purposes. He just wants to share these pictures with the fans, regardless of whether they come from official sources or were made by other fans. So yeah, that does leave us without an official schematic for the Galaxy X, unless you'd be content with attaching a note that the image has been altered or something. I think I saw something like that one one of the other images in the GE Fabbri category. - Bell'Orso (talk) 09:02, December 28, 2014 (UTC) ::If we want to add orthos of the Galaxy-X, we could take official caps from STO's in-game C-Store. -- Markonian 17:19, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :::That might be another option. In the meantime, I'll see about getting my copy of the Fact Files card for the Galaxy X, which I managed to find, scanned and the images uploaded somewhere else for appraisal and hopefully approval before uploading anything here. - Bell'Orso (talk) 17:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :::And here are my scans: :::http://abload.de/image.php?img=galaxy-x-2-viewsg6u9c.jpg :::http://abload.de/image.php?img=galaxy-x-dorsalrzuw3.jpg :::http://abload.de/image.php?img=galaxy-x-sidevnu4o.jpg :::http://abload.de/image.php?img=galaxy-x-ventral52u4p.jpg :::Note that I flipped the dorsal and ventral views to face right, as they were facing up and down respectively on the original card. - Bell'Orso (talk) 15:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Memory Delta wiki Template:Characterbox I made a Template:Characterbox on my wiki, http://memorydelta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, the Template:Characterbox won't go to the right. Like Template:Conflict infobox, Template:FederationMemberStateInfobox, Template:SmallcraftInfobox, Template:Armed force, Template:Starship, Template:Starship class, Template:Species, Template:State. Can you fix this. I found this: float Optional. If you want the box to appear just exactly where you put the template just leave this empty. If you want to force the box to appear on the left or right side of the screen so that you can write information next to it (like other infoboxes) use left or right here. If you want to force the box to be centered in the middle of the screen use center. What does this mean?.--Typhuss999 (talk) 20:02, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :Please help me.--Typhuss999 (talk) 20:13, December 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't know anything about wiki coding. Please use the appropriate help forums of the main wikia site or whatever other sites cater to such topics. Spamming the talk pages of random wikia users is not the right way. - Bell'Orso (talk) 20:34, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hey, things have been slow as molasses here lately -- i went ahead and nominated you for admin because i noticed you've been spearheading some admin-style tasks (like merges and such) without having the capability to do anything but ask me to occasionally do them, which has been only partially within my time parameters. ring in if you'd like to change that: Memory Beta:Requests for adminship -- Captain MKB 01:41, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Time warp article Hello I wrote the Time warp article after it was designated a potential link in a previous article I wrote on a Star Trek comic book I recently added to the wiki. Truth be told I just wrote the article because I found it annoying that it led to nowhere but I am not sure what can be written about it that has not been already written in similar articles about temporal anomalies. For some reason I find it frustrating now that I created the page in the first place.--The Dutch Ghost (talk) 00:03, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Ancient West Not really relevant to the Human image articles, but as of the 24th century, the 'old West' was considered the 'ancient West', in a later TNG episode. I guess this was my distinction for including the 19th century, but there is this one reference that makes it 'officially' ancient in future history -- Captain MKB 00:34, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :See, had I known of that reference, to me it would have been one more reason NOT to give 19th century Humans their own category, not the other way around. But my reasons as stated here remain valid. - Bell'Orso (talk) 00:41, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Links So you might notice that "CO" is an abbreviation that redirects to "commanding officer", so the link "command" is a quick shortcut to linking "command" to "commanding officer" The link "Co" links to "cobalt" as its chemical symbol. When you change links from "command" to "Command", you're creating a link to Cobalt. Please try to pay attention to the fact that it was originally written correctly and such changes are not desired. -- Captain MKB 06:13, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Dinasia Hey Bell'Orso, how are you? Well, as I cited in my edit changes I will end the modifications to the page today. The reason I changed the name was that "Dinasia" is the common word used to refer to the planet, being "Dynassia" its original, like "archaic" name. All sources will be properly cited. About the population, I was thinking on making a subtitle for the Dinasian from The Devil's Heart and another one for the STO, as they are from completely different stories: The Dinasians from TDH lived side by side with the Iconians, but in STO they were among those who attacked the Iconian homeworld. - Syk99 (talk) 15:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Bottlenose Dolphins Asking for a merge process between Atlantic bottlenose dolphin and Pacific bottlenose dolphin as they are actually subdivisions from the same species. Syk99 (talk) - 21:48, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for you help with Fortune's Light (artifact) and Teller Conlon, GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 00:56, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome, but please review some of the changes made to those pages, to help you improve your future edits to pages, especially with regards to double spaces and line breaks. Thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 02:13, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :: I shall, between my system acting up, setting and more it might take time GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 21:41, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Reverting my edit Links to a redirect that is simple to form are logical and desirable for the wiki. The Defiant article using the or templates involves breaking sets of parentheses because of the complex USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I) formation of the link. The USS Defiant (prototype) article is more intuitive to a copyeditor when seen in the template link infrastructure and is logical and desirable to use, as it leads the same place and involves less markup. Furthermore, I'd have hoped you would know better than to simply revert my edit indiscriminately. -- Captain MKB 12:34, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Discussions Introducing a two-pronged discussion on one talk page seems like an invitation for miscommunication. Forum:"categoried" and ship class templates immediately elicits two responses from me on the two separate topics and i guarantee you the followup discussions will be confusing. FYI -- captainmike 69px 01:11, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :I guess you're right. I just didn't want to open two new discussions when I felt that one sufficed. - Bell'Orso (talk) 06:01, July 17, 2017 (UTC) IUES Kumari II I can't move the IUES Kumari II page back to its old name it won't let me, have Captain Mike move it.--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:49, July 21, 2017 (UTC) I get this message: You do not have permission to move this page, for the following reason: The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text.--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:52, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry-not-sorry for chiming in. It can't be moved back because the original pagename remains as redirect. An Admin needs to delete the redirect, and move the page, or the whatever admin magic they do in such cases. Kind regards, -- Markonian 15:14, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Possible vandalism Hello, I'm just alerting everyone of pages that feel like possible vandalism, as they are created haphazardly. They were created by a person with no username and are from the VAN series. I cannot understand why some people do this when they could easily look at other pages and see how to create a proper page, even if it's a little bit of info they are putting in. Also, Cdrone is back and create 2 pages already. All the best, -- Humanoid21 (talk) 14:13, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :I'm aware of Cdrone's return, as well as of the actions of the anonymous user. In the case of the latter I am willing to assume that those additions were made in good faith, as a source was provided at least, and the user either is not aware of, or just too lazy/pressed for time to follow formatting guidelines. I will be getting around to checking each of those pages myself in good time, though, unless anyone else on here manages to do so before me. But thank you for letting us know. - Bell'Orso (talk) 14:26, August 1, 2017 (UTC) ::You're right, at least they left sources. I don't mean to be "that guy", but seeing pages like that irks me more than it should. But then again I have always been picky about things being organized and clean. All the best, -- Humanoid21 (talk) 14:55, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, if you are "that guy", then so am I. Believe me, I have been where you are, seeing things like those additions and assuming vandalism. I still get annoyed by it and I have to actively push myself to recognize that the user might just have been ignorant of policy, without actually meaning to cause trouble. ;) - Bell'Orso (talk) 18:14, August 1, 2017 (UTC) ::We'd be in good shape if we started extensively marking the articles with such substandard edits so we have a trail of maintenance tasks to follow to go back and fix things, and also to document to the user that we need to coach them or to document our reasoning towards taking any other corrective action towards them. -- captainmike 69px 13:51, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Welcome admin Welcome aboard as admin :) -- captainmike 69px 13:51, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Now I just need to figure out what all these new buttons do. ;) - Bell'Orso (talk) 17:03, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Using tabber in mirror universe articles Hello, I wish to discuss the use of tabber in mirror universe articles in order to seperate the sources. I wish to know what you currently think on the matter. The Wikia Editor (talk) 16:37, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Re: Your latest message Hello. Thanks for your message re the editing of 'Occupation of Bajor'. I have realised while I can get access to the normal editing page by the edit button, I cant seem to access the coding page without the update citation with the uplink. I left this page as i wanted to research this further but you beat me to it. Thanks. Mark (Koloth46) :I'm assuming you are using the current standard skin for MB. (I am not, and therefor had to view a page as an unregistered user just to check how it looks.) On that skin, you'll notice a small button right next to the "edit" button. That smaller button will open a drop-down menu that has the option to "edit source". That's the one you'll want to use. Also, when commenting on talk pages or forum discussions, please remember to sign your posts like this: ~~~~. Thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 21:40, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Vince253 Hey, I don't normally contribute here, but I noticed that a vandal with the username user:Vince253 had vandalized a couple of pages over here; I first saw his handiwork on the Star Trek Expanded Universe fan wiki, and he hit our Dyson sphere and Iconian articles there. I've reverted his vandalization here but I just wanted to let you know about what happened. :) Worffan101 (talk) 01:27, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Memory Beta:Good Articles Could you please take a moment next time you are editing and nominate a "good article" - we have a very short list and i'd like to make it a more regular task to push positivity for articles that have been blessed with good information. self nominations are OK, or just something you like that is not already marked "good" or "featured" thanks in advance, captainmike 69px 01:27, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Claudia Alisov Curious: why did you revert to the caption error in Claudia Alisov? -- 17:14, March 4, 2018 (UTC) New Project Hey, when you have a moment, could you please take a look at the "votes for approval of supplementary images" page? I put up some prototype images about a week back for a project I'd like to start- species specific placeholder images for characters without official images. I was hoping the project wouldn't remain in limbo, and I would know whether to drop it or continue on with it. Thanks for your time. AKUSSR (talk) 14:17, March 27, 2018 (UTC) deleting edits So kind of confused because someone (I think you) deletes my edits when I capitalize titles (for example) or whatever just to bring them in line with other pages on this site, for instance for the Crew manifest on USS Prometheus.. just wanted it to look like USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) but you deleted my edits. Seems weird. :I was indeed one of the people who updated the formatting on the Prometheus crew manifest, and the Enterprise-E crew roster as well, because the link formatting you used was excessive and unneccessary. I left a couple pointers on your own talk page for future improvement. - Bell'Orso (talk) 06:53, May 7, 2018 (UTC) edit floods Sorry about that. It's just weird things have been happening when i've created a new page like with the The Star Trek Book. I just notice there's somekind of box or something. I thought if i kept editing it i would know how to fix it. If there's another way, please tell. Thanks for letting me know about this.CC-1990 (talk) 19:57, May 10, 2018 (UTC) *What do I do when something like this (Retrieved from "http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Through_the_Mirror,_Issue_2?oldid=618438") pops at the bottom of a page? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was editing. I deleted my edit as it is non-canon. I'll be a bit more careful in the future. Edits to 2376 I edited by mistake, as I wasn't paying attention to which page I was on. I deleted my edit, as I caught up ADBellingham 22:52, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Edits to ship prefix templates Hey, just FYI -- adding linebreaks to the "includeonly" parts of ship prefix templates adds a linebreak to every occurrence of the template's use. I just noticed the "USS" template now inserts a linebreak before and after itself every time it is used. across the entire wiki. did you have a reason for editing it? -- captainmike 69px 02:22, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Family Trees Hey, I noticed you put my family tree templates to good use with the Kiras, Dukats, and Ghemors. Nice to see my templates being used. Great work on those pages, though with your blessing, Id like to fix up and expand the trees a bit. AKUSSR (talk) 19:34, December 6, 2018 (UTC)